If Only You Could Hear My Heart Speak
by ikutoandamuforever
Summary: A  hopefully soon-to-be  collection of poems focusing on Ikuto and Amu and both of their feelings. The thoughts that remain unspoken... Update: new poem that covers the time before and after Amu met Ikuto.
1. Once Again

*A/N: It's an Amuto (love) poem of Ikuto's thoughts about Amu, and it's in free verse. There may be a continuation as chapter two, if I decide to write it... but this, for now, is its own poem as of the end of Shugo Chara! Ikuto doesn't usually voice his thoughts, so I decided to write this... I hope you like it. And a note for reading poems: there are pauses when you get to punctuation...*

-I don't own Shugo Chara! or the characters in here-

* * *

><p><strong>Once Again, Not a Day Goes By Without You<strong>

When I look into your eyes  
>And hear your voice,<br>It's as if I'm made new  
>And have just started to breathe<br>Once again;

Though the days go by  
>And the seasons pass,<br>With the flowers blooming,  
>The sun shining,<br>The leaves falling,  
>And the snow covering the ground<br>Once again,

Not a day goes by  
>Without thoughts of you<br>And your smiling face filling my head;  
>I still think of you dearly;<br>You're my anchor to happiness,  
>And you'll always be there<br>When I need you most  
>Is what I think<br>Once again;

I play my violin  
>To my heart's content,<br>All the while thinking of you,  
>And I remember<br>As the music resounds in the still air,  
>You freed me from my chains,<br>Your presence brought me joy,  
>Your kindness unlocked my heart;<br>And I realize  
>My thoughts cannot leave you<br>Once again;

I promise you,  
>When you're older<br>I'll go back and find you,  
>So for now,<br>Just focus on finding your true self  
>While I'll focus on finding my father;<br>Because one day,  
>We'll be together<br>Once again.

Our hearts are forever connected  
>By your Humpty Lock<br>And my Dumpty Key,  
>So don't worry;<br>I know I'll see you  
>Once again.<p>

Additional/alternate last stanza:

(When I return,  
>We'll be free to climb all the trees<br>That we want to  
>Without a care in the world,<br>Just you and me,  
>Together,<br>Once again.)

* * *

><p>*AN: The poem started out under 200 words, but it's longer now :o... Anyways, please tell me what you think ^_^*


	2. An Amuto Poem, in the Christmas Spirit

*A/N: I'm supposed to be finishing other stuff right now, but I kept getting distracted by fanfiction and Christmas. I ended up writing an Amuto poem... so here it is. It starts off with three lines from the poem "'Twas the Night Before Christmas," which I do not own. Nor do I own Shugo Chara!*

* * *

><p>An Amuto Poem, in the Christmas Spirit<p>

'Twas the night before Christmas  
>And all through the house,<br>Not a creature was stirring  
>Except for one pink mouse.<p>

The blue cat that sensed this  
>Leapt to his feet,<br>Scratching and clawing  
>So as to not admit defeat.<p>

He licked his paw once  
>And knocked on the door,<br>Only to learn the mouse  
>Had come out just a moment before.<p>

In swift pursuit  
>The blue cat ran,<br>In time to watch the mouse  
>Run into the young man.<p>

Now, yes, this cat  
>Was indeed the young man,<br>And the little mouse  
>Was a girl, not quite a young woman.<p>

The two were surprised  
>For four seconds or three,<br>Until they remembered  
>That one had to flee.<p>

Tired and beat, though,  
>The girl sank to the floor,<br>And she wisely decided  
>To run no more.<p>

Her captor smiled gently  
>And, hugging her swiftly,<br>He barely looked up,  
>Grinning just as quickly.<p>

He bent down and whispered,  
>"Where is my kiss?"<br>To which the girl responded  
>With a flinch and a hiss.<p>

"What are you talking about?"  
>She nearly choked,<br>While the man pointed upwards  
>To prove he had not joked.<p>

For right there,  
>High above the two,<br>Dangled some berries,  
>Not one but a few.<p>

The girl gasped at the sight  
>Of the hanging mistletoe,<br>And was about to object  
>When the man's head came down low.<p>

His face inched closer  
>As the girl shut one eye<br>And waited a moment  
>Before giving a sigh.<p>

"Fine, you win again," she mumbled,  
>"You'll get your wish."<br>And placed her lips on his,  
>Which tasted like fish.<p>

The sweet memories  
>Of other Christmases past<br>Lingered in their minds  
>As they looked at each other at last.<p>

"I'll never forget  
>The times I have spent with you,<br>For you are my cat  
>Who is wonderful, kind, and blue."<p>

* * *

><p>*AN: I hope you liked it, and Happy Holidays! Again, let me know what you think... Now on to finishing other stuff... ._.; And Amu's poem is in progress.*


	3. Just Like Magic

*A/N: Here's the poem of Amu's thoughts (about Ikuto). Sorry this has taken so long! I just haven't been quite satisfied with the way it sounded for a while. It's been a lot harder for me to write than Ikuto's poem; that one just came to me... o_o; When I typed up the first draft, it was a jumble of Amu's thoughts and didn't really flow... So, I tried to make it more lyrical. I hope the changes helped. And I don't own Shugo Chara!*

* * *

><p><strong>You are Just Like Magic<strong>

There are those days  
>When I stand outside<br>On my balcony,  
>Overlooking the rest of the world,<br>Thinking to myself  
>Of the times you would<br>Appear before my eyes,  
>Just like magic.<p>

As day turns to night  
>And my thoughts go astray,<br>Your gentle smile and  
>Loving glance replay in my mind.<br>I still feel  
>Your slender, calloused fingers,<br>Hardened from your love of music,  
>On my cheek,<br>Your gentle, caring eyes upon me;  
>And before I knew it,<br>My mind was filled with you,  
>Just like magic.<p>

You brought out my radiance,  
>My smile shone brighter<br>With you around;  
>Without you here<br>I wander, lost;  
>But then,<br>I remember our bet  
>And continue to work hard<br>Because I know that eventually,  
>Your father will turn up,<br>Just like magic.

Life goes on  
>As if you never even left,<br>But I still remember  
>Your presence and what you did to me:<br>You made me blush,  
>You made me confused,<br>You made me smile,  
>You made me worry,<br>And, most importantly,  
>You made me fall in love with you,<br>Just like magic.

Did you not know?  
>Did you not see?<br>I, for one, did not know, did not see,  
>The truth of your love for me<br>Until the day you said  
>You had to leave;<br>As swift as the wind,  
>Your physical presence disappeared,<br>But I came to notice  
>You appeared stronger than ever<br>In my heart,  
>Just like magic.<p>

I wonder how you're doing,  
>As I realize my own feelings,<br>And I wish upon a shooting star  
>For the appearance of your father<br>And your swift return,  
>Hoping my wish will be granted,<br>Just like magic.

Secretly hoping to see you,  
>I also wish for our balcony scene-<br>No, not like Romeo and Juliet;  
>I know we'll be happy<br>And have our happy new beginning  
>When you return to my side,<br>Just like magic.

After all,  
>You were the one who told me,<br>"It's not ending. Everything's starting."  
>It's not just those words that I've fallen for;<br>It's you:  
>You are just like magic.<p>

Additional stanza (I wasn't sure what to do with it, but I kind of liked this one...):

Hey, let's stop this contest;  
>I've won already;<br>I found out  
>My true self lies with you;<br>You are just like magic.

* * *

><p>*AN: So, as you can see, I had a lot I wanted to include in this poem... I wasn't entirely sure if I could fit it all, but in the end, I think I've managed to make it flow- at least it's much better than the first, messy draft. Suggestions for improvement are welcome! I may be fixing the poem as necessary and taking out parts as I see fit in the coming days. Nevertheless, whichever version you are reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think. :)*

*It's been edited, so I hope the flow has improved. Some of the stanzas have been changed and rearranged.*


	4. What I Feel for You, Really and Truly

*A/N: This is for all you poetry lovers out there, of course! I hope you'll enjoy, and remember that I do not own Shugo Chara! There will be, I think, another variation on this poem that I will put up. But I thought it'd be a fun twist to rhyme it up. It's in first person, following Amu and her experiences before and after Amu met Ikuto. And for those of you who have read part one to my New Year's story, this is a snippet of part two. ^_^*

* * *

><p><strong> What I Feel for You, Really and Truly<strong>

I took another step towards the door,  
>Afraid to see what lay in store<br>For me and my future classmates who sat just beyond it.

It was hard to smile  
>As I nervously stared, all the while<br>Trying to come across as a friendly sort of person.

All I wanted was to make a friend,  
>A smile to whom I would gladly send<br>Once I could get my face muscles to loosen up.

But no one could see past my seemingly cold front  
>And dared to give the friendship ball a bunt<br>As I made my way to my desk quietly.

Rumors flew among my classmates  
>That officially sealed off the wrought iron gates<br>Of possible friendship at my new school.

I was untouchable, far too cool  
>For anyone else in the school,<br>And I made my way home every day with a sigh.

My parents didn't understand me,  
>And even I began to wonder where my true self would be<br>As I stood outside, looking at the night sky.

Not until the day I wished I could crawl into a hole  
>Did I find something much better than a mole,<br>Or rather, someone who would eventually change my life.

That magical someone was you,  
>Cat-like, mysterious, and blue,<br>Who managed to pull my true self out in an instant.

At first I couldn't decide whether or not you were trustworthy,  
>Because you told me that you were an enemy,<br>But I realized, by then, that I already had faith in you.

It wasn't just your beautiful and slightly sad eyes  
>That drew me in, as I could sense the ties<br>That had begun to form between us since the moment we met.

There was no one else in whom I could confide  
>And walk happily with, side by side,<br>Because you held a special magic of your own.

I thought, at first, we were merely strangers  
>Until we came to face all of those dangers<br>Together, something I never dreamed of happening before I met you.

You protected me from harm,  
>Willing to let yourself be hurt by putting out a protective arm,<br>And you fooled me into thinking badly of you until I understood the pain you had incurred.

The day I hugged you and embraced your suffering,  
>I showed you what I was really feeling<br>Deep down inside, the emotions locked within my heart.

You, the rightful owner of the Dumpty Key,  
>Found what I had been hiding inside of me<br>And unlocked both the Humpty Lock and the closed doors to my heart.

Why did my heartbeat speed up around you,  
>Why did my cheeks flush red just thinking about you,<br>Where would I find the answer to all of my questions?

I finally learned the secret behind that mystery,  
>Just as I had come to learn your history,<br>And I decided to pour my heart out to you at last.

You told me before that you love me,  
>That you would love me for eternity,<br>And I'm here to say that I love you back.

* * *

><p>*AN: That's it for this version! And special thanks to _mismantle_ for all the feedback on these poems! ^_^ I hope it was long enough to make up for the wait. And hopefully there isn't too much of an overlap with the other Amu poem, since this one encompasses the reasons Amu fell for Ikuto, starting with her past experiences and the development of their relationship... Feedback is definitely welcome. Until next time, then, I suppose! :)*


End file.
